


Światła do domu

by euphoria814



Category: Thor (Movies), Thor: Ragnarok - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon, Fluff and Angst, Gen, One Shot, Secret_Santa_2017, albo coś w ten deseń, miniatura, święta, święta wszędzie
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 11:16:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12934098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoria814/pseuds/euphoria814
Summary: Prezent Mikołajkowy dla Nichiko. Mam nadzieję, że przypadnie ci do gustu, ponieważ odkryłam z przerażeniem, że kompletnie nie pokrywamy się fandomami :D





	Światła do domu

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nichiko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nichiko/gifts).



> Wszystkiego najlepszego z okazji zbliżających się Świąt Bożego Narodzenia. Wszystkiego pogańskiego oraz o zabarwieniu lekko erotycznym, bo bez tego nie można żyć. Uśmiechu na twarzy i żebyś była zawsze taka cudowna jaka jesteś teraz!
> 
> Tego wszystkiego życzy twój Secret Santa :D Niespodzianka!

Thor w zasadzie nie miał pojęcia dlaczego to zrobił, ale zawiśli nad Midgardem obserwując jak powoli planeta się obracała. Drugi statek oddalił się albo po prostu znikł. Thor nie był pewien, a Loki nie udzielił mu wyczerpujących wyjaśnień. Kimkolwiek byli nowoprzybyli, nie mieli zamiaru tymczasowo odwiedzać Midgardu. Jaką magię mieli na swoje przywołanie – nie wiedział. Nie miał pojęcia jak wiele czasu im pozostało, a nie chciał pojawiać się wśród przyjaciół obarczony winą za coś, czemu miał zapobiec. Nigdy nie sądził, że wywoła Ragnarok. Nigdy nawet nie podejrzewał, że legendy o tym, że Asgard nie był wieczny – mogły okazać się prawdziwe.

Opuścili ich niemal wszyscy; matka, a teraz ojciec. Jedynie Loki trwał przy jego boku, chociaż z nim nigdy nie było nic do końca pewne. Mógł rozpłynąć się w powietrzu, zanim zdążyłby mrugnąć. A może nie było go tutaj tak naprawdę i jedynie obserwował z daleka ich tułaczkę. Nie chciał zastanawiać się nad tym, co teraz i czy zostaną w Midgardzie powitani z otwartymi rękami. Nie mieli jednak gdzie się podziać. Asgard przepadł. Heimdall wydawał się wiedzieć i widzieć coraz mniej, a miecz w jego ręku nie błyszczał już potęgą Asów. Sam nie stał się słabszym, ale mogło być jedynie wrażenie.

Dryfowali w przestrzeni od dłuższego czasu, zawieszeni pomiędzy opłakiwaniem bliskich, a radością, że tak wielu udało się ocalić. Nie chciał myśleć, że jego własny ród zniszczył Asgard. Jeśli nie zrobiłby tego on – Hela doprowadziłaby ich do granic.

Nie chciał myśleć o tym teraz, ani nigdy. Zamiast tego spoglądał na swoich poddanych. Był królem bez królestwa, ale wciąż ciążyła na nim ogromna odpowiedzialność.

Asgardczycy otoczyli niewielkie zielone drzewko, które połyskiwało w ciemności, odwracając uwagę od mroku kosmosu. Walkiria spoglądała na niego tak, jakby ostatkiem sił powstrzymywała się przed komentarzem. Nie wiedział jakie słowa pchały się jej na usta, ale podejrzewał, że było to coś ostrego i trafnego. Milczała jednak podobnie jak pozostali, stojąc w ciszy i obserwując mieniące się magią Lokiego drzewko.

\- To jest choinka – rzucił Bruce i naprawdę ulżyło mu, że Hulk ich opuścił.

Banner potrzebował więcej wiary w siebie. Poza tym nareszcie miał czas na to, aby go przekonać, że gdyby nie to oszustwo podczas turnieju, na pewno wygrałby. Hulk nie przyjmował tego do wiadomości, ale Banner był o wiele bardziej rozsądnym człowiekiem. I wydawał się również bardziej skłonny do kompromisu.

\- Ale dlaczego kazałeś ją wyczarować? – westchnęła ciężko Walkiria.

Z pewnością Asgardczycy byli zaciekawieni. Dzieci podchodziły bliżej do drzewka i przynajmniej na twarzy Heimdalla widział cień rozpoznania. Może widział podobne, kiedy spoglądał dla niego na Midgard.

\- Ponieważ mój sentymentalny brat półidiota, który uważa się za odpowiedzialnego waszej wiecznej tułaczki, chciał wam w ten sposób podarować namiastkę domu, którego nie mamy – prychnął Loki. – Domu, który nie jest Asgardem – dodał gorzko, ale Thor potrafił już czytać w jego słowach.

Chciał, aby Midgard stał się nowym domem Askardczyków, a chyba najlepszym sposobem, aby pokochali tę planetę tak jak on, było pokazanie im tego, co uważał za najpiękniejsze. Światełka magicznej choinki przypominały mu jak błyszczały oczy Jane za każdym razem, kiedy się spotykali.

\- To ty ją wyczarowałeś – przypomniał mu, chociaż coś nieprzyjemnie zaciskało się na jego gardle.

 


End file.
